Gohan en Fairy Tail
by cuervonegro549
Summary: Luego de la lucha contra Cell Gohan es arrastrado al universo de Fairy tail, que aventuras le esperan al nuestro guerrero. (Pésimo summary pero es el primero que hago espero les guste la historia, pareja principal Gohan/Wendy M. y desde ahí iré pensando en las demás)
1. Chapter 1

Cabe aclarar que Dragon Ball Z y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, aclarado ese punto que disfruten de la historia.

 **Capítulo 1: Bienvenido a Fairy Tail**

La batalla contra cell está culminando, ambos kamehameha están chocando y con la ayuda de sus amigos Gohan logra destruir a su enemigo pero con lo que no contaban era con la brecha inter dimensional que se creó por el choque de ambos ataques, donde Gohan por la falta de fuerzas no pudo evitar ser absorbido.

DENTRO DEL BORTICE

-Dónde estoy? – se pregunta Gohan casi inconsciente.

-Hijo logras escucharme –pregunta Goku con toda tranquilidad a lo que su hijo le responde un "si" casi inaudible – Que bueno que estés vivo Gohan, por lo que kaio me acaba de contar estas viajando a otra dimensión por causa de una brecha que se abrió por el choque de poderes y según me a dicho también es que nunca vas a poder volver a nuestra dimensión hijo mío- le explica Goku con tristeza en su voz.

Gohan al escuchar estas palabras se sorprende al punto de que no le presta importancia al dolor de su cuerpo y responde – es eso cierto! –a lo que Goku le responde con un simple "si", al escuchar esto suelta algunas lágrimas pero se recompone enseguida y hace otra pregunta –Están todos bien? La tierra está a salvo? –habla ya más tranquilo.

Goku al ver que está más tranquilo prosigue –si hijo todos están a salvo gracias a ti, me has superado y te has convertido en el hombre más fuerte del universo jajaja –dice con orgullo.

Gohan sonríe al saberlo y le dice –me basta con saber eso –dice sorprendiendo un poco a su padre –diles que estoy bien padre y que no se preocupen por mi seguiré adelante con mi vida donde sea que valla y siempre los recordare –dijo esto último casi en la inconsciencia.

Goku sonríe al saber que a su hijo no le afecta de sobre manera esta situación y dice –claro hijo mío se la are saber a los demás, cuídate y nunca olvides lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, hasta siempre gran guerrero Gohan! –esto último lo dijo con todo el orgullo que podía tener en su voz.

Gohan sonríe después de las últimas palabras de su padre y cae en la insconciencia finalmente, no sin antes escucharse un "hasta siempre" de parte de nuestro guerrero.

* * *

UNIVERSO DBZ

Todos al ver lo que había ocurrido con Gohan fueron al templo de Kamisama a curar sus heridas y usar las esfera del dragón para traer de vuelta al niño pero sheng long les dijo que no podía y todos cayeron en una gran tristeza, en eso escuchan una voz.

-Hola amigos soy yo –dice Goku muy animado como siempre –vengo a decirles que Gohan esta bien y a darles un recado de su parte: "diles que estoy bien padre y que no se preocupen por mi seguiré adelante con mi vida donde sea que valla y siempre los recordare" –termino diciendo Goku las palabras de su hijo.

Todos dieron una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo con su decisión, pues él era un gran guerrero que sabía cuidarse muy bien solo. Luego de un minuto de silencio (si hasta parece que murió jejeje), decidieron pedir otro deseo (a partir de esto es lo mismo que paso en el episodio 197, es que me da pereza escribir todo eso jejeje).

* * *

UNIVERSO FAIRY TAIL (esto ocurre cerca de los grandes juegos mágicos, para ubicarnos en el tiempo jejeje)

Iba caminando por el medio del bosque un pequeño anciano que no era nadie más que el maestro Makarov que estaba volviendo a Fairy tail después de visitar a Porlyusica, de repente ve que en el cielo se abre un agujero y de allí lo que parecía un meteorito, al estrellarse se dirige a investigar qué era lo que se había estrellado y grande fue su sorpresa al llegar a la orilla de un gran cráter y encontrar en el centro del mismo a un muchacho que no aparentaba tener más años que Wendy y que sobre todo está muy mal herido.

-Qué demonios le pasó a este chico –dijo Makarov saliendo de su asombro, pero ni bien termino su frase vio que seguía con vida y no tardo en llevarlo de vuelta con Porlyusica.

Una semana después…

Gohan empieza a abrir los ojos y se da cuenta de que esta en lo que parece ser una casa, empieza a inspeccionar el lugar y ve a un anciano de poca estatura y le pregunta –Dónde estoy? –esto sorprende a Makarov quien enseguida se da vuelta y observa al joven.

-Al fin has despertado –dijo feliz el maestro –respondiendo a tu pregunta, estas a las afuera de Magnolia una ciudad de Fiore y cede del gremio de magos números uno –dijo con orgullo.

Gohan lo miro confundido y logra articular algunas palabras –gremio? Qué es un gremio? Y qué son los magos? –esas preguntas descolocaron al anciano que por cierto llevaba puesto su típico atuendo blanco con su capa.

-Me estas tomando el pelo –dijo Makarov pensando que era una broma pesada, pero al ver la cara del joven que parecía muy confundido decidió contarle todo acerca de los gremios y los magos –ok niño te contare –así Gohan presto mucha atención a la explicación del anciano y no hacía más que emocionarse mientras más avanzaba la charla de los gremios y su funcionamiento y los magos y los distintos tipos de magia.

-Guuaauuu, señor eso es muy emocionante –decía Gohan con emoción –por cierto mi nombre es Son Gohan, un placer en conocerlo –dijo Gohan con mucha educación.

-Makarov Drayer –respondió el maestro con la misma educación –ahora Gohan, si no te molesta quisiera escuchar tu historia –dijo Makarov con curiosidad, pues le parecía raro que el joven no conociera nada acerca de la magia.

Ante esto Gohan pensó por unos minutos llegando a la conclusión de que le podía contar todo sin preocuparse pues no le parecía mala persona –pues póngase cómodo Makarov-san pues va a ser bastante largo –dijo con una sonrisa marca Son a lo que el maestro se trajo una bebida y se sentó en frente de Gohan.

Durante las dos siguientes horas Gohan le conto todo sobre su vida sus aventuras y sobre sus poderes hasta el momento en el que aterrizo en el bosque, Makarov no podía creer todo lo que el chico había vivido a su corta edad ni sobre sus poderes a lo que Gohan le hizo una demostración creando una esfera de ki sobre sus manos, al terminar la historia el maestro quedo pensativo y luego de meditarlo por unos segundos.

-Hijo por lo que me cuentas tal parece que no tienes donde quedarte ni dinero para vivir – a lo que Gohan hizo una señal negativa con la cabeza dando a entender que eso que decía era cierto –que te parece si te unes a Fairy tail, si es que te parece bien –prosiguió el maestro.

Gohan no lo pensó mucho y dio una respuesta afirmativa lo que hizo que el maestro sonriera al ver que el joven estaba feliz-una pregunta: dónde está mi ropa? –quiso saber Gohan, a lo que Makarov le señalo una silla un poco alejada donde posaba sus ropas ya arregladas.

-Ok hijo cuando estés listo nos vamos –a lo que Gohan se cambió y salieron rumbo a Magnolia no sin antes agradecerle a Porlyusica, que estaba en el bosque recolectando algunas plantas medicinales, por sus cuidados.

Continuara...

* * *

Y que les pareció... dejen sus Reviews para saber su opinión y si tienen alguna critica por favor escribirla y dejarme algún consejo para seguir mejorando por ahora me despido soy cuervonegro549.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí mi segundo capítulo que lo disfruten….. cabe aclarar que Dragon Ball Z y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen….

 **Capítulo 2: Que tan fuerte eres?**

Al llegar a Magnolia se dirigieron al gremio cuando abrieron la puerta el maestro grito –ok mocosos presten atención que tengo un anuncio importante –a lo que todos al escucharlo dejaron lo que estaban haciendo (luchando) y prestaron mucha atención y se percataron del joven al lado de su maestro –este chico a mi lado se llama Son Gohan y a partir de estos momentos se convertirá en miembro de Fairy tail.

-Qué joven? Será fuerte? Qué magia utilizara? –eran alguna frases que se escuchaban a través de los murmullos.

-Para aclarar sus dudas les contare –dijo el maestro mirando a Gohan en busca de su permiso cosa que consiguió –él –señalando a Gohan –no es usuario de magia, pues es lo suficientemente fuerte sin ella, es por eso que lo he aceptado de todos modos –ante esta revelación todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Es eso posible maestro –Erza fue la primera en hablar a lo que el anciano asintió.

-Que me lo demuestre –Natsu grito encendiendo sus flamas.

Makarov estaba a punto de detenerlo Gohan hablo –ok adelante luchemos –todos quedaron expectantes por la demostración. Fuera del gremio Natsu y Gohan se preparaban para luchar.

-Está seguro de esto maestra –Erza decía aun con dudas sobre el joven.

-Lo mismo te pregunto abuelo –decía ahora Grey a quien solo le quedaban los pantalones.

-Nosotras también dudamos –decían Wendy que llevaba su típica vestimenta, Carla la exeed y mejor amiga de Wendy y Mira que llevaba un vestido largo de color rosa, hasta Happy estaba preocupado por el oponente de su "padre".

-No lo sé –dijo con simpleza –también será la primera vez que lo vea en acción, veamos tal vez sea interesante –ante esto todos miraron con preocupación al joven que para sorpresa de todos estaba sonriendo.

-De acuerdo preparado –pregunto Natsu a lo que Gohan asintió –ok aquí voy **KARYU NO TEKKEN** –dijo Natsu y se propino hacia Gohan intentando golpearlo pero para su sorpresa el ya no se encontraba allí sino que estaba detrás de él y sin dejarlo reaccionar le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca dejándolo fuera.

Todos incluido el maestro quedaron en shock sin poder creer lo que veían a lo que Gohan hablo sacándolos de tal estado –cuando despierte quisiera que me acompañaran al bosque más cercano para demostrarles toda mi fuerza pues si lo hago aquí destruiré toda la ciudad –dijo con simpleza cargando a Natsu en su hombro a lo que todos asintieron sin protestar.

* * *

15 minutos después

Natsu se despierta –Qué paso –pregunta desorientado

-Te pateo el trasero flamita –dijo Grey burlonamente.

-Que dijiste cubo de hielo –respondió Natsu intentando armar una pelea.

-Ya basta ustedes dos, ahora vámonos –dijo Erza algo enojada por lo infantiles que eran.

-A donde –pregunto Natsu confundido.

-Al bosque para ver qué tan fuerte es el chico nuevo –dijo simplemente Lucy que se puso a su lado.

-Quiero la revancha –grito con determinación en su voz.

-Tal vez luego Natsu-san ahora vallamos al bosque –decía Wendy algo tímida pues le parecía muy lindo el chico nuevo.

A regañadientes Natsu acepto solo para ver qué tan fuerte era ese chico –de acuerdo pero después quiero la revancha –decía con más determinación aun, a lo que todos dijeron un "si si si" sabiendo de antemano como terminarían las cosas. A todo esto Gohan escuchaba su conversación a lo lejos y una gota de sudor se le cayó por la nuca estilo anime y riendo nerviosamente pensando en las veces que iba a tener que pelear contra aquel chico.

* * *

20 minutos después….ya todos estaban en el bosque

-de acuerdo Gohan demuéstranos que tan fuerte eres –le dijo Makarov con curiosidad.

(Cabe la declaración de que mientras Natsu estaba inconsciente Gohan les hizo una breve explicación de cómo había llegado hasta aquí explicándoles también que no era de este universo, una historia resumida de lo que le contó a Makarov).

-ok como ya les había contado no pertenezco a este universo –comenzó Gohan su explicación a lo que todos asintieron menos Natsu que estaba confundido pero presto atención de todos modos –pues deberán saber que soy a lo que en mi mundo se le llama alienígena –a lo que todos se sorprendieron –lo que intento explicar es que si soy humano pero solo la mitad la otra parte de mi ADN es alienígena por parte de mi padre –todos prestaban mucha atención.

-ok entonces habiendo explicado esa parte les diré que mi parte alienígena era conocida como la raza sayayin que eran los mejores guerreros de la galaxia –todos seguían expectantes –ahora les mostrare toda mi fuerza en mi forma normal –a lo que todos se miraron confundidos por lo de forma normal, en ese momento Gohan comenzó a elevar su ki (ki = poder mágico), a lo que todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos por su gran fuerza.

-in-in-increíble –fue lo que alcanzaron a articular Erza, Grey, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla y Mira pues ese poder rivalizaba con el de Erza.

-Ok este es todo el poder que tengo en mi forma normal, ahora les mostrare mi poder en mi forma de SS –a lo que ninguno entendía a lo que se refería hasta que Gohan siguió elevando su ki transformándose en un guerrero de cabello dorado y ojos celestes pero que además tenía una especie de fuego dorado cubriendo todo su cuerpo, todos quedaron sin palabras el poder que tenía ese niño rivalizaba con el del maestro y eso los sorprendió a todos más también el cambio en su apariencia fue algo increíble.

-Muy bien ahora les mostrare mi transformación más fuerte, el SS2 –al oír esto nadie lo podía creer todavía le quedaba más poder era algo imposible, algunos hasta pensaban que estaba bromeando –de acuerdo sosténganse va a ser muy movido así que prepárense…. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Gohan empezó a gritar lo que sorprendió a todos y más cuando todo el suelo empozo a temblar y los que veían el cielo quedaron sorprendidos en como las nubes se movían con más rapidez, nadie sabía exactamente qué es lo que pasaba pero de repente todo se calmó pero una nube de tierra rodeaba a todos y cuando se disipo no podían creer lo que veían era Gohan con el mis color dorado que antes solo que su cabello era más puntiagudo y su poder no tenía rival alguno ni siquiera el mismo gildats, todos lo miraban con la boca abierta hasta que hablo.

-Este es todo mi poder de momento aunque aún no puedo mantener a mi gusto esta transformación –decía mientras caminaba hacia sus nuevos compañeros –pues necesito un poco de entrenamiento para acostumbrarme al 100% a este estado –decía mientras volvía a la normalidad –lamento haberlos asustado pero no me gusta guardar secretos a mis compañeros, y por lo que me conto el maestro, a mi familia –todos miraban a Gohan con una sonrisa aprobatoria y de un momento a otro todos juntos gritaron "BIENBENIDO A FAIRY TAIL".

* * *

Devuelta en el gremio todos estaban alegres por su nuevo integrante pero todavía faltaba ponerle la marca de Fairy tail a lo que Mira va por el sello y vuelve en menos de un minuto.

-En donde quieras la marca y de qué color –le pregunto Mira con su típica sonrisa.

En esto Gohan lo piensa por un minuto y se decide –en el pecho del lado derecho de color dorado si es posible –a lo que Mira asiente.

Mientras Gohan se quitaba la parte de arriba del traje todos, sobre todo las chicas, se quedaron mirando el bien formado cuerpo de Gohan y nos es que no se notara con el traje pero nunca pensaron que estaba tan bien marcado –qué –fue la pregunta de Gohan a lo que Natsu respondió –como es que estas en tan buen estado físico – a lo que Gohan después de colocarse la marca, hecha por una Mira un poco roja, les dio la historia completa de su vida a lo que todos entendieron más o menos su situación en aquellos momentos pero eso no quitaba el asombro por todas las aventuras y luchas por las que había pasado el joven a su corta edad.

Llegada la noche hubo una celebración por su nuevo integrante que como de costumbre estuvo llena de peleas entre los miembros mientras tanto Gohan estaba fuera del gremio mirando el cielo cuando una voz lo interrumpe –hola lamento interrumpirte quería presentarme como es debido mi nombre es Wendy Marvel, mucho gusto en conocerte.

Gohan la miro y por alguna extraña razón, más adelante conocida como amor a primera vista, al ver a la chica a su lado sentía cosquilleos en su estómago pero se compuso y le respondió –mucho gusto mi nombre es Son Gohan espero y nos llevemos bien –le dijo con una sonrisa marca Son a lo que la chica se pone roja pero sin que Gohan se dé cuenta.

-En que pensabas Gohan-san –pregunto tímidamente Wendy.

-Solamente dime Gohan no estoy acostumbrado a que me traten con honoríficos – dice Gohan a lo que Wendy asiente algo dudosa pero con una sonrisa –y por tu pregunta solo pensaba en las aventuras que me esperan en estas tierras –Wendy solo sonreía y se quedaron charlando toda la noche del pasado y preguntándose qué harían mañana.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero y les esté gustando y si cometo alguna falta háganmela para poder corregirla y seguir mejorando poco a poco.

Cabe aclarar que Dragon Ball Z y Fairy Tail no son de mi pertenencia, aclarado el tema que disfrute de la historia.

 **Capítulo 3: comienza el GoWen (Gohan/Wendy)**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Gohan se unió al gremio y durante ese tiempo empezó a conocer a su nueva familia, sobre todo a Natsu que todos los días le pedía que peleara con él para demostrar su fuerza pero como era de esperarse Gohan lo derrotaba de un golpe o dos. Con otra persona con la que se llevaba bien era Wendy pues algo le atraía de ella que no podía explicar pero le gustaba esa sensación y que justo en ese momento entraba por la puerta del gremio con su amiga y compañera exeed Carla mientras él estaba envuelto en las típicas luchas de Fairy Tail que Natsu y Grey siempre comienzan por razones extrañas.

 **P.O.V Wendy**

Acabo de llegar al gremio junto con Carla y como es de costumbre están peleando y no puedo evitar mirarlo a él, no sé qué es lo que me está pasando es un sentimiento extraño pero me hace sentir muy alegre cada vez que lo veo tal vez Mira-san tenga alguna idea sobre lo que me está pasando le iré a preguntar (pobre Wendy la que le espera :3).

Mientras me encamino a donde se encuentra Mira-san no puedo evitar sentir como me mira y hace que mi cara se ponga roja así que acelero mi paso y saludo a Mira-san que se encuentra en la barra.

 **P.O.V Normal**

-B-Buenos días Mira-san –saluda Wendy a la alvina con su rostro aun sonrojado.

-Buenos días Wendy –le saluda la alvina con su típica sonrisa y percatándose del sonrojo de la pequeña y enmarcando una sonrisa pícara de dice –ara ara que tenemos aquí, no será que nuestra pequeña niña ya está en esa edad –el escuchar esto Wendy se sobresalta y se pone más roja de lo que ya estaba.

Moviéndose nerviosamente en su asiento toma un poco de valor y habla con mira –q-q-que quieres decir con eso Mira-san –pregunta Wendy muy nerviosa pero en espera de su respuesta.

Ante esto la alvina no hace más que sonreír muy pícaramente, pues le iba a contar muchas cosas interesantes –a lo que me refiero Wendy es que tal parece que te gusta algún chico o me equivoco –ante esta declaración Wendy que en shock.

Después de unos minutos Wendy sale del shock y logra articular algunas palabras –c-c-c-como se s-si me g-gusta alguien –pregunta que a la alvina le sorprendió un poco que gustosa le iba a responder.

-Pues veamos –decía con su típica sonrisa –como explicarlo….siempre estás pensando en esa persona, te pones nerviosa cuando está a tu lado, cuando te mira te pones toda roja y sobre todas las cosas cada vez que lo ves tu corazón empieza a latir muy rápido y sientes algo muy cálido por dentro…..creo que sería algo así –termino de decir la alvina mirando a una Wendy muy sorprendida.

-"Entonces, talvez sea eso lo que me pasa" –pensó Wendy cuando miro a Mira y hablo –s-si es así ent-entonces tal vez s-si me guste un c-chico –dijo con una voz casi inaudible pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Mira la escuchara.

-Oooohhhh…..que bello –dijo sonriendo pícaramente Mira esperando saber quién era esa persona –y se puede saber quién es el afortunado enamorado –pregunta Mira con emoción.

-C-creo que es…. –hizo una pausa dudosa de contarle pero si le decía -"tal vez me ayude" –pensaba Wendy y le dijo –G-gohan –casi no se escuchó pero Mira lo hizo y le brillaron los ojos.

-Así que Gohan –en ese momento Mira observa en dirección en donde se encontraba Gohan peleando con los demás lo extraño es que estaba mirando hacia ellas y con una sonrisa de tonto típica de Natsu y sonrió hacia sus adentros –creo de deberías intentar hablar con él tal vez te lleves una sorpresa -dijo Mira con una gran sonrisa.

-Tú crees Mira-san –dijo Wendy con duda recibiendo una afirmativa de la alvina –tal vez lo i-intente la próxima vez que estemos solos –decía la joven aun dudando de esa acción.

-Aslo Wendy te estaré apoyando –decía Mira para animarla –por cierto y Carla –preguntaba la alvina pues no veía a la gatita.

-Está en aquella mesa ignorando a Happy –dijo Wendy sintiendo pena por el pobre gato azul.

En ese momento Gohan se iba acercando hacía ellas –ahí viene Gohan así que mejor ve con Carla parece que quiere hablar algo con migo –dijo en un susurro Mira a lo que Wendy no protesto y se fue en dirección a los gatos.

* * *

 **P.O.V Gohan**

Aquí estoy de nuevo enfrascado en las típicas peleas de este gremio pero por alguna razón no me molesta, y ahí la veo entrando por la puerta del gremio a Wendy cada día la veo más hermosa pero no le puedo dirigir la palabra sin meter la pata, tal vez le pida ayuda a Mira-san para poder declarármele sin parecer un idiota.

Veo que se dirige a donde esta Mira-san y al parecer están hablando de algo importante y me concentro para poder escuchar y no es que sea un chismoso ni nada por el estilo solo quiero saber si es algo grave y si puedo ayudarla en algo.

Y gracias al entrenamiento que tuve con el señor Picolo he desarrollado un gran sentido del oído por lo que puedo escuchar muy bien lo que dicen y me alejo un poco de la pelea para poder escuchar mejor pero aún sigo enfrascado en ella.

Cuando terminan de hablar quedo en shock e involuntariamente se me sale una sonrisa de tonto típica de Natsu, en eso salgo del shock al ver que Mira-san me observa y me hago rápidamente el desentendido y después decido ir a hablar con Mira-san para hablar de ese tema y veo que Wendy se aleja lo que me parece perfecto.

 **P.O.V Normal**

-Buenos días Mira-san –dice Gohan sonriendo.

-Buenos días Gohan que te trae por aquí –pregunta la alvina sabiendo la respuesta.

Gohan al ver la sonrisa pícara de Mira decidió no dar tantas vueltas y contárselo de una vez pues al parecer ya se había dado cuenta –pues veras Mira-san voy a ser muy directo en este tema aunque no es mi especialidad –decía Gohan algo nervioso pero serio, a lo que Mira le presta mucha atención –primero que nada quiero disculparme pues escuche tu conversación con Wendy – a lo que la alvina asiente dando a entender que esta disculpado –y segundo vengo a pedirte ayuda pues quiero declarármele a Wendy porque siempre que lo intento me quedo en blanco y no sé qué hacer –decía Gohan algo frustrado por sus intentos fallidos el día anterior.

Mira se sorprendió por lo directo que fue pero se lo vio venir después de su reacción de antes –bueno Gohan déjame pensar –decía la alvina con una sonrisa pícara tramando un plan que no falle pero también muy simple –aun no has hacho ningún trabajo verdad –Gohan solo negó con la cabeza –pues qué tal si le pides a Wendy que te acompañe y ahí le dices –Gohan solo la miro dudoso a lo que Mira prosiguió – solo dile Gohan se directo como recién cuando me pedias ayuda no dudes de tus sentimientos y déjalos salir –termino de decir Mira con su típica sonrisa.

Gohan dio una pequeña sonrisa –de acuerdo Mira-san lo intentare pero que misión debería hacer –pregunto a lo que Mira hablo.

-Déjamelo a mí tu ve a ver si Wendy te puede acompañar –le dijo Mira a lo que Gohan se fue en dirección a donde estaba Wendy con Happy y Carla (y si se preguntan a donde esta Lily pues se fue de misión junto a Gajeel y el equipo Shadow el mismo día que Gohan llego y todavía no han vuelto).

-Hola Wendy buenos días –dijo Gohan al llegar junto a ella.

-Hola Go-gohan buenos días, que se te ofrece –decía algo nerviosa Wendy.

-Quería saber si me puedes acompañar a mi primera misión, pero en lo posible puedes venir solo tú – dijo esto último mirando a Carla.

-Por s-supuesto p-pero… -decía Wendy mirando a Carla algo nerviosa pero con una mirada suplicante a lo que la gata acepto a regañadientes.

-Gracias Carla –dijo Gohan haciendo una reverencia –te prometo que será la única vez para la próxima me encantaría que nos acompañaras –dijo con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema y cuando se van –pregunta la gatita.

-Seguramente ahora si es que puedes Wendy –Gohan miraba a la niña que asintió –entonces espérame aquí Mira-san me dijo que me iba a buscar una misión adecuada para mí –hablaba Gohan mientras se dirigía a donde la alvina. En todo esto Happy se había ido donde Natsu.

Wendy miraba a Gohan con una sonrisa y se dio cuenta que ahora iba a estar a solas con el guerrero y pensaba si se animaría a declarársele y en eso observa a Mira que le da una sonrisa para darle seguridad y eso vuelve Gohan.

-Ok Wendy nos marchamos –preguntaba Gohan indicándole la puerta del gremio.

En eso Wendy se despide de Carla y se marchan.

* * *

Ya fuera del gremio se cruzan con Levy y compañía –Hola Levy-san como les fue en su misión –pregunta Wendy.

-Hola Wendy bien fue todo un éxito, oh y quien es el nuevo –pregunta Levy viendo a Gohan.

-Hola mi nombre es Son Gohan y hace una semana que pertenezco a Fairy Tail –dice Gohan presentándose como corresponde.

-Ooohh, mucho gusto mi nombre es Levy Mcgarden y ellos son Yet, Droy, Gajeel y Lily –hablaba Levy señalando a los nombrados.

-Oye niño eres fuerte –pregunta Gajeel con su típica voz de superioridad.

-Algo si –dijo Gohan simplemente.

-Entonces demuéstralo –dijo poniéndose en pose de batalla.

-Ok –y en ese momento desapareció de la vista de todos y apareciendo detrás de Gajeel y poniéndolo en K.O de un solo golpe.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos hasta Wendy porque todavía no se acostumbraba a esa demostración de poder.

Gohan miraba a Levy que tenía unos ojos de preocupación por lo que prodigio –no te preocupes despertara en unos minutos –dijo con su típica sonrisa marca Son.

Al escuchar eso Levy se relajó –por cierto a donde se dirigen –pregunta la peli celeste a lo que ambos le dijeron de la primera misión del guerrero –ha ok entonces no los entretengo más, suerte –dice Levy dejándoles ir.

* * *

Luego de despedirse de Levy y los demás prosiguieron a hacer la misión que se trataba sobre detener a unos bandidos en un pueblo a las afueras de Fiore, como era de esperarse Gohan termino con todos los bandidos en un segundo por lo que no fue difícil completar la misión y ahora se dirigían a la estación de trenes para volver al gremio.

-Wendy t-tengo algo importante que tienes que saber –decía Gohan muy nervioso a lo que la joven le presto mucha atención –pues veras y-yo e-e-estoy e-enam…. – tomo aire y lo dijo de una –estoyenamoradodeti –dijo tan rápido que Wendy no entendió.

-Qué –fue lo único que Wendy dijo.

-Que te amo Wendy –dijo serio y mirándola a los ojos.

Wendy no sabía que hacer esa declaración le sorprendió mucho y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos cafeses.

Gohan ve esto y se sorprendió tal vez había escuchado mal la conversación que tuvo con Mira por lo que intento arreglar las cosas –yo no quería qmmm –en ese momento Wendy se lanzó hacia él y lo beso lo que sorprendió al joven pero enseguida correspondió el beso algo torpe por ser el primero que tenía pero iría mejorando con el tiempo.

Cuando comenzó a faltar el aire se separaron y Wendy le dice –yo también te amo Gohan soy muy feliz que me correspondas este sentimiento –Gohan sonríe ante esto.

-No, gracias a ti por corresponderme a mí pero ahora tengo una duda –decía Gohan algo nervioso.

-Cual Gohan –pregunta Wendy curiosa.

-Debemos decirles a los demás, eso lo sé pero tal vez me quieran matar jejeje –termino diciendo sabiendo que si todos se unían contra él no saldría ileso.

-No te preocupes no creo que te quieran matar y dudo mucho que puedan –dijo Wendy riendo.

-Si tú lo dices confiare en ti –decía Gohan –vamos –dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano.

Wendy se sonroja más de lo que ya estaba pero está muy feliz y acepta la invitación y se dirigieron a la estación de trenes. En el viaje la Dragon Slayer sentía algo de sueño y se durmió abrazada por ahora su novio y se sintió muy tranquila y segura en sus brazos y durmió todo el viaje, al llegar a Magnolia se dirigieron al gremio y al llegar a la puerta se detuvieron.

-Preparada –pregunto Gohan mirando a Wendy.

-Si –dijo muy feliz.

Justo después de eso entraron al gremio tomados de las manos y avisaron que habían llegado, en eso momentos todos iban a darles la bienvenida pero se dieron cuenta de tal acción y hubo un grito unísono de todo el gremio.

-NAAAAAANNIIIIIIIIIII! –era lo único que se escuchó de todo el gremio, pero unos minutos después se escuchaban gritos de felicitaciones por su relación lo que sorprendió a los jóvenes pero no dijeron nada más y se unieron a la celebración.

-Te dije que no te iban a querer matar –le susurra Wendy con una sonrisa.

-Si si ya se, te amo Wendy –decía Gohan acercándose al rostro de la ahora su novia.

-Jaajajaja, yo también te amo –decía Wendy cerrando la distancia entre ellos sellando su amor con un beso que duro unos minutos hasta que el aire hizo falta.

Esa noche hubo una gran celebración en Fairy tail que duro hasta la madrugada y con su típica pelea en donde todos, por extraña razón, terminaron envueltos. A excepción de dos jóvenes que estaban dormidos en una mesa apartada abrazados con una sonrisa de completa felicidad.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Ok aquí el capítulo, me costó un poquito más que los otros dos pero lo termine. Espero** **les esté gustando en el capítulo siguiente comenzaran los juegos mágicos, por ahora me despido nos leemos en el próximo capítulo soy cuervonegro549.**


	4. AVISO DE AUTOR

**Bueno me tomo este momento para agradecer y explicar algunas cosas que debería haber dicho antes.**

 **Agradecer a todos aquellos por sus comentarios, críticas y consejos que a partir de ahora intentare seguir.**

 **Ahora las explicaciones: una es el nivel de poder que le puse a Gohan, yo sé que él puede destruir el planeta muy fácilmente con su poder y sé que no tiene ningún adversario digno en el universo de Fairy Tail y es por eso mismo que lo rebaje ya que ni tiene mucho chiste tener tanto poder de forma que le gane a sus enemigos de un solo golpe, cosa que ya leyeron en los capítulos anteriores.**

 **Sobre la pareja principal, tengo que disculparme, porque si me apresure demasiado en la formación de la misma e intentare no cometer el mismo error en los capítulos siguiente o en otros fics que cree. Y también quería decir que la demostración de poder de Gohan la hice así de golpe porque más adelante quiero mostrarlo con la transformación del SS3 (adelantos que hago del fic).**

 **Ya dicho todo lo que quería decir me despido y durante esta semana subiré el próximo capítulo siguiendo como dije anteriormente todos sus consejos. Se despide cuervonegro549.**


End file.
